1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling jig for implantation of a hearing aid and to a method of producing such hearing aid. The invention also relates to a method of implanting a hearing aid by using such jig.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, hearing aids are implanted without using automated drilling tools.
German Patent Application DE 100 49 938 A1 relates to a surgery method wherein, during surgery, a helmet-like instrument holder comprising a shell is fixed on the patient's head, with the shell of the instrument holder in addition being fixed at the teeth of the patient. The instrument holder is used for positioning a drilling jig in a defined manner. Prior to surgery, images of the respective part of the patient's body are taken.
German Patent DE 197 28 864 C2 relates to a method for dental surgery which uses a jig comprising openings for receiving titanium sleeves for guiding the drilling instrument for dental implantation. The jig is fixed at some of the teeth. An image of the patient's mouth is taken with the jig in place, wherein the sleeves act as markers. The position of the sleeves in the jig is modified according to the image prior to using the jig for surgery.